Falling into Place
by Moony245
Summary: When Remus dies at the Final Battle, Tonks is forced to create a new life for herself and Teddy. But when Aurors find new information about Remus' death, Tonks must choose between picking up the pieces of her old life and moving on. T for violence. Read and Review, please :D
1. Fighting

FIGHTING

_**Hi everyone! This is just a story that came into my head, and I felt an extreme need to write it down. I hope you all like it! Review at the end with your thoughts, please!**_

_**I own nothing that you recognize**_

"Tonks, you have to come back!" I heard someone call from behind me. "I'm sure he's okay. You have to come back!" The voice was now little more than a whisper in the back of my mind as I sprinted through the Hogwarts corridors, urgency and adrenaline coursing through me.

I paused in front of a small window, trying to get a glimpse of what had happened outside. Fighters covered the grounds, the multicolored lights that surged from their wand tips lit up the night sky like a fireworks display. Shouts of spells and curses echoed through the grounds and reverberated on the castle walls. _He could be down there_, I thought to myself as I aimed my wand at a hooded figure directly below me. My spell hit the Death Eater directly on the top of the head, and he fell on top of the cold, dark ground. _I have to get down there_. I whipped around and started down the steps of the Grand Staircase. Despite my extreme clumsiness, I sprinted down the stairs, taking them two or three at a time.

A purple jet of light whizzed just inches in front of my nose, hitting the wall to my left. A resounding boom echoed through the hall, and stones and dust covered the air, forcing me backwards onto the ground and covering me in debris. A sharp pain flowed through my hip as it made contact with the hard stone floor. I fought to get up, shoving heavy stones off of my arms and legs as fast as I could. A hooded figure turned toward me. His face twisted into a manic smile upon seeing me covered by the remnants of the wall. He raised his wand, and I struggled to do the same from beneath the rubble. "_Avada—_" he cast hoarsely.

"_Stupefy_!" I screeched the moment my wand arm was free. The spell hit the Death Eater square in the face, lifting him off his feet and into the ongoing battle.

I forced the remaining bricks off my body and made my way to the bottom level of the castle. The huge double doors that led to the Great Hall were splintered and now revealed the horrible battle occurring outside.

Screams and shouts pierced the night sky. Giants with huge weapons thudded through the Entrance Courtyard, lifting people into the air with every swing of their huge clubs. I paused just long enough to find the best place to enter the fight before tossing myself into the multicolored jets. My Auror training began to take control of my every movement from the spells I cast to the second I dodged a curse. I sprinted through the grounds, mentally scanning every face I saw for Remus'.

A large red-headed Death Eater approached me. "_Confringo_!" I shouted. My spell missed by less than inches.

"_Crucio_!" he returned. The curse hit my side, and I was forced to collapse onto the ground, my whole body burning like it had been thrown into a fiery inferno. After several seconds, I was allowed to breathe again and my body cooled. I struggled to rise from the bloodstained grass. I reached for my wand and cast "_Locomotor Mortis_!" The Death Eater's legs bound immediately to his side, rendering him immobile. He struggled to break free of the spell, allowing me enough time to rise from the ground. "_Stupefy_!" I yelled when I finally rose to my feet. The Death Eater fell backwards onto the ground with a thud.

I turned to go back into the fighting. He had to be here somewhere. He hadn't left that long ago. He couldn't have gotten far. I sprinted through the grounds looking for Remus everywhere I went. I reached the eastern side of the castle. An entire wall had collapsed to the ground, breaking the partition between the indoor and outdoor battles. There was now a seamless transition from the fighting that occurred outside and those that dueled within the confines of the school. I turned to run into the castle and help those inside.

Suddenly, someone shouted "_Confringo_!" The spell hit me in the back and forced me forward into a pile of rubble. I slid forward, and my head hit hard with the remains of the fallen wall. Pain coursed through my body until everything finally went black.

-oOoOoO-

My eyes fluttered open, and I realized that I was still near the fallen wall. But now, something was different. There were no screams and screeches of fighting, no colored streams of light, no more bangs and crashes. Now, an eerie silence clung to the grounds, holding everyone and everything in its tight grip. I rose to my feet and searched the area around me. Several bodies were strewn across the corridors. I felt a pang as I saw some fighters that had once been in my year at Hogwarts. It was horrible, I thought, that people that had once been so happy, people that had once had such happy memories now stared unseeingly at the stone ceiling.

I heard someone's footsteps from behind me, and I whipped around, raising my wand. Kingsley's surprised face stared back at me. His arms were raised in surrender.

"It's okay," he said defensively. "It's just me."

I lowered my wand and stored it safely in the pockets of my robes. "What happened?" I asked. My voice sounded rough and foreign to my own ears.

"Voldemort called the Death Eaters back," he explained. "He said he would give us time to recuperate and let Harry think about what's happened."

I nodded, "Harry's not going to give himself up, is he?" I questioned, desperately hoping the answer would be no.

Kingsley sighed. "I hope not." For the first time, I detected the pain and exhaustion in Kingsley's voice and face. His brow was scrunched in worry, making him appear older and more tired. His voice was heavy with the huge losses we had faced and with the anticipation that the worst had yet to come.

I searched his face for anything that said that he would know where I could find Remus. If Voldemort was giving us time, this could be my one chance to find him before the whole thing ended.

"Where's Remus?" I asked, pulling Kingsley out of some deep thought. He looked up to face me with worried eyes.

"He was with me when we led a group onto the southern edge of the grounds," he began, "but that was hours ago."

I nodded and began to take off through the grounds, but Kingsley held me back. I stopped and turned to face him with a frustrated expression plastered to my face. I had to find my husband. This was possibly my one and only chance.

"Tonks," he started warningly, "don't you think you ought to get that checked out?" he indicated to my head. "We have an infirmary set up in the Great Hall."

I reached up and touched my forehead, surprised when I found that it hurt the moment my fingers made contact with the skin. I removed my hand and saw that it was covered in blood. I shook my head and tried to wipe away some of the blood with the sleeve of my robe. "I'm fine," I assured. Kingsley shot me a look of disbelief. "I promise."

Kingsley released my arm and allowed me to take off. "Just be careful," he yelled after me as I leapt over a pile of rubble.

I ran as fast as my tired legs and dizzy head would allow. I passed so much devastation as I continued my run through the castle. I ran past McGonagall, who had once stood proudly on the front steps of Hogwarts as she spoke inspirationally of protecting the school. Now, her face was tired as she instructed people in the Great Hall. As she gazed around at the bodies that now littered the Hall, her eyes were heavy with the thought that if Voldemort called for another attack, we probably would not be able to hold the Death Eaters back.

I saw the Weasleys huddled in a corner of the Hall, Molly crouched on the ground and clutching a mess of red hair to her chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. It took nearly every bit of my resolve to restrain myself from comforting her and continue my search for my own family.

My footsteps echoed loudly through the halls as I kicked various stones and debris from my path. _He's alright_, I assured myself as my imagination began to reel with possibilities. _He's going to be okay. I'll find him, and it'll all be okay_. My head started to spin, and blood spilled further into my eyes. I wiped it away with my sleeve and pushed on through the castle.

Finally, after an exhausting run through the castle, I reached the southern edge of the grounds, and I felt my mouth hang agape. The devastation was the worst I had seen in any part of the school. One side of a tall tower had collapsed, spreading dust and dirt everywhere. Trees had been uprooted and thrown across the grounds. The gate lay in a twisted, tangled heap on the edge of the woods, revealing a glimpse of unearthed roots.

I strained my eyes for any sign of Remus, but everyone left had been caught in tree roots and had been killed trying to escape their grasp.

I felt my stomach churn. I had to find him. He _had _to be here somewhere.

Suddenly, I noticed someone shift out of the corner of my eye. I whirled around and caught a glimpse of patched robes beside the crumpled remains of the South Gate. I rushed over, fear clutching at my bones and making my insides run cold.

He was hurt—badly. Dried blood covered his face and most of his robes, and more spilled from a large cut in his chest. His arms twisted at painfully awkward angles, and he coughed uncontrollably as he gasped for air.

I kneeled beside him, holding his head up so as to help him breathe. "Dora?" he questioned weakly, his barely open eyes met mine as another cough racked his body. "What are you—?" he was forced to stop and try to regain his breath.

"It's okay," I told him, hoping my voice sounded steadier than it felt coming out of my mouth. "I'll fix you up, and you'll be just fine," I added as tears threatened to leak from my eyes. My breathing became quick and shallow, and I hoped he didn't notice. He coughed again, and I reached into my robes with shaking hands. I searched my pocket for my wand, but it was gone. My hand poked straight through the fabric.

It took nearly everything I had not to collapse in defeat. Here was my husband, dying, and the one thing I could use to save him had slipped through a hole in my robes.

"Where's your wand?" I asked shakily, hoping I could use it instead.

"It broke a while ago," he informed quietly. My mind became frantic, and I searched the grounds for a stray wand.

"It's okay," I assured in what I hoped was a positive tone. "Let me just…." I trailed off as tears fell down my face. "I'll get you to the infirmary and they can do something there."

I turned to look to him for a response, some reassurance that he knew this would all turn out all right in the end, but instead I was met with terror. There was no more coughing, no more heaving breaths. Now, he lay still in my arms, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping. I panicked.

"Remus?" I called quietly. "Remus?" I asked again, this time louder. "Remus, you have to get up!" I close to yelled, my tears falling into his face. I shook him, but still he did not move. "Remus!" I looked around the grounds for someone. "Help!" I screamed, praying somebody heard. "Help! Please!"

Three men emerged from the rubble of the fallen tower and ran toward me. "Help!" I sobbed again. One of the men kneeled next to me and looked into my face with kind eyes. "Please help me," I cried. The man looked down at Remus and then back to me with an expression that told me everything I already knew but wouldn't dare admit.

"He's gone," he said quietly.

"No," I denied. "He can't be gone," I nearly shouted through the tears. He couldn't be gone. He had so much left to live for, so much life ahead of him. He had a son waiting for him back home. A son that had been born mere weeks before. He couldn't be gone now. I still needed him so much. The man put a comforting hand on my shoulder while I let the tears fall down my face and hit Remus' closed eyes.

The man called the others over, and they stood in a small huddle around us. "Do you want us to take him?" the first man asked hesitantly.

I paused for a moment before lifting Remus up and hugging him tightly. I placed one last kiss on top of his head before laying him down on the ground and nodding, staring at the ground.

One of the men pulled Remus up by the shoulders, and the other by his legs. I watched their every motion as they lifted him off the ground and carried him into the castle to lay him in the temporary cemetery in the Great Hall.

When they had taken Remus' body around the wall and I was left completely alone, I sat on the ground and pulled my knees to my chest, allowing my tears to soak through my robes and onto my kneecaps. _He's gone_, I told myself, trying to fully register what had just happened. _What am I going to do now?_

_**Well, there's the first chapter. I'm sorry that it's really sad, but I promise that this story won't be like this all the time. It will get happier.**_

_**Please send me a Review with your thoughts! I'd love to hear what you think!**_


	2. Victory

VICTORY

_**Hi again everyone! I'm really sorry that it took me a while to post this. I got a really bad ankle sprain in softball, and between homework, physical therapy, and going to my teams practices and games, I had very little time. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope it's worth the wait :) Thanks a million to those who have Reviewed! Don't forget to send me your thoughts at the end.**_

_**On a bit of a side note, for those of you who Review anonymously, I really would like to reply to you and say thanks, but it's hard when I don't have a name to go by. If you want me to reply to your Review in an Author's Note, leave me a name (any random name like your best friend's cousin's dog's name or even just typing random keys on the keyboard) and I'll be sure to reply :) Thanks!**_

The air grew colder, and I wrapped my cloak tighter around my body. _You have to get up_, I told myself. Tears no longer racked my body, and I wasn't shaking with sobs as I sat in the middle of the grounds, alone amongst the dead bodies. _He wouldn't have wanted you to stop_, the logical voice in my brain told me. _You have to keep fighting. You owe that much to him_.

I forced myself up from the ground. My legs felt weak and numb, like they would collapse from beneath me if I moved them the slightest inch. I took a hesitant, slow step forward. My legs didn't break or fall. They remained strong, prompting me to take another sad pace. I moved that way into the castle, each step surprising me when my legs firmly supported my weight.

I once again passed the wreckage that was now the castle. This time, I wasn't sprinting with an energy that was fueled with urgency. Instead, I moved slowly and trance-like through the rubble. _He's gone_, the melancholic voice told me again.

_ But he would have wanted you to keep fighting_, a second voice, the Fighter's voice, reminded me.

_But how can I keep fighting when he's lying with the others in the Great Hall? What's left to fight for?_

I scolded myself for that thought. I knew that there was so much left that could keep me going. There was Harry, my friends, my mother and son. They needed me now, and no matter how upset and broken I felt, I had to keep going for them.

In my reverie, I had not noticed how far I had progressed into the castle. I had made it to the edge of the Great Hall, and the splintered double doors that led to the Entrance Courtyard now revealed crumpled remains of the castle along with the surviving members of the Hogwarts fighters grouped together in silence. Each of their solemn faces intently watched a dark crowd as it made its way from the forest and into the chilly gray morning air.

I came up behind a seventh year Ravenclaw girl and craned my neck to get a better view of the courtyard from behind the throng of dismayed fighters.

"Harry Potter is dead!" a shrill voice stabbed the air. My stomach must have dropped into the Earth's core, and my hands flew to my mouth. More tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

_No. _Harry was gone. The one who had been so kind and eager to help, the one who had dedicated the last several years of his life to fighting Voldemort and ending everyone's fear and terror, was gone.

It was all over—all our dreams of coming home to a better life, our dreams of rising above Voldemort and his supporters. The one person who could have defeated him was gone. Harry had was gone. And with him, we lost every opportunity we had to survive, to give our loved ones a better life—a life without fear and worry, a life where they could be safe and secure.

My thoughts jumped to Remus and everyone else that had given their lives to this cause. It was all for nothing now. Harry was gone, and that meant we had lost.

Someone screamed from our side of the courtyard, but I didn't pay much attention to it. _What are we going to do now?_ I thought morbidly. I looked around at those surrounding me.

George, face still stained with tears, glared at the group of Death Eaters as they laughed malevolently at our reactions. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and she hid her face in Ron's shoulder. He wrapped a comforting arm around her and stroked her hair softly, but his eyes stared thoughtlessly ahead. Tears flowed down Luna's face, causing thin lines of dirt to be washed away from her cheeks.

Sniffles echoed through the mass of fighters. _He can't be gone_, I thought. _Not like this. He can't go like this._ My throat began to swell, as if a large cotton ball had lodged itself in my windpipe. A tear leaked from my eye, and I quickly brushed it away with my forefinger.

Someone came out from the crowd, but I couldn't tell who it was. They said something, and though the words sounded muffled and indiscernible, I knew that they were inspiring, for several resounding cheers spread throughout the group.

Suddenly, I saw Neville make a movement from the front of the crowd, and gasps coursed through the gathering. Everyone backed up further into the castle, and many of the Death Eaters raised their wands and poised themselves for yet another attack.

We ran back inside, trying to shield ourselves from the impending spells and curses. I turned back, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry fall out of Hagrid's arms and onto the ground. He shot up and pointed his wand at Voldemort. A silver jet surged from his wand tip and reflected off its target.

Several relieved gasps encircled the Hogwarts fighters. We still had a chance. Harry had somehow survived, and that meant that we had an opportunity to end this war once and for all.

A green light whizzed past my left ear and exploded the wall in front of me with a bang. I was forced backwards onto the ground, my back colliding hard with the stone floor and knocking my breath out of me. I saw a hooded figure approach me with a snarl, and I tried to rise from the ground. My breath caught in my chest, restricting my movements and keeping me pinned to the floor. The Death Eater raised his wand and began to mouth a curse.

My heart sank. This was it. I was going to die lying on the ground of Hogwarts castle. I would never know how this all ended, and Teddy was going to grow up never having known either of his parents. The thought chilled me to the bone, and I struggled again to push my limbs up from the floor.

Still, I couldn't push myself up more than a few inches. The Death Eater grinned a manic smile and raised his wand. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for what was surely to come.

"_Stupefy_!" I heard someone yell. The Death Eater was thrown off his feet and into the ongoing fighting in the Great Hall.

I opened my eyes wide and shock and looked for my savior. A tall man with brown hair and gentle hazel eyes approached me. He leaned down, offering his hand to help me up. I took it gratefully.

"Thanks for that," I said, motioning to where the Death Eater had been tossed into the battle.

"No problem," he acknowledged, flashing me a reassuring smile before turning back to the fighting. "You better be more careful," he advised, multicolored lights flashing from his wand tip and hitting Death Eaters all around the Hall. "These guys are sneaky."

I nodded, though I knew he probably couldn't see it due to his dueling. "Thanks again," I repeated before turning and heading back into the Hall.

Inside, Harry was locked in a duel with Voldemort. The two of them stood in the center of the Hall, throwing spell after spell at each other, while the other duels encircled them in a kind of ring. Suddenly, Voldemort cast a Killing Curse in Harry's direction. Harry moved out of the way of the curse, causing it to deflect back toward the caster. The curse hit Voldemort square in the chest. He stood stone still for a moment, his red eyes opening wide in surprise before he fell backwards onto the ground with a loud thud.

And just like that, I knew we had won.

_**I hope you liked this chapter! I know that I took a few artistic liberties with the battle, but I hope it worked out. Sorry again for the long wait. Don't forget to Review, please!**_


	3. Falling to Pieces

FALLING TO PIECES

_**Hi everybody! Here's another chapter! I hope you like it. Don't forget to Review, please! They make me so happy :)**_

I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from my body, allowing me to breathe easily for the first time in what seemed like years. We had won. We didn't have to live in fear anymore. This was all finally over.

Just as a small smile began tugging at the corner of my lips, I glanced around the Great Hall. While many groups of students and teachers jumped and cheered in ecstasy, I was blind to their euphoria. I knew that I should have been happy, as they were, but my attention couldn't help but be drawn to the bodies that littered the Hall. Some of them were our own: Fred, Collin, Remus. Some of them were Death Eaters, and some were unrecognizable. These faces without names clutched at my insides, making me feel as though I was being turned inside out. That's all our friends were now. The ones we lost were now no more than memories, passing glances in our consciousness. Remus, Fred, everyone was nothing more than a fond remembrance, and that was all they would ever be now.

A tear threatened to trail down my face. I couldn't be here with everyone celebrating. It didn't feel right. And besides, they didn't need to see me crying and dampening their excitement.

I headed out of the Hall and into a nearby corridor. Many others had already stationed themselves there and were sobbing into the shoulders of reassuring friends, family, and strangers. I wiped dust and rubble off of a stone bench and sat down, wrapping my arms around myself as if I was trying to prevent myself from falling apart. It was all over. But he had never seen the end. He was gone, and I was alone now. He would never see his son grow up. He was gone, and there was nothing that I could do to change it.

A strained sob racked my body, and tears began flowing down my cheeks. I covered my face with my hands, trying to muffle the sound of my cries. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another person with flaming red hair enter to corridor. They sat next to me and pulled me into a comforting hug.

"It's alright," I heard Molly's strained voice echo in her chest. "It's going to be okay," she reassured, wrapping her arms tightly around me and allowing me to cry into her robes. I felt her tears fall into my hair, and I too wrapped my arms around her.

I knew that she understood a bit of what I was going through after what had happened to Arthur a few years ago, but now that I had a son of my own, I couldn't imagine losing a child the way she had. I had no comforting words, no warm advice, but something in the way she pulled me closer told me that it was enough to sit there in a consoling embrace and try to prevent each other from falling to pieces.

We sat like that for an indeterminate amount of time until the tears stopped flowing, leaving behind our wet eyes and puffy faces. We released each other, and I sniffled loudly.

"I should get back home," I reasoned, wiping the remnants of tears from my eyes with the back of my sleeve. "Mum'll be worried if I don't get back soon, and I have to tell her—" I cut off when more tears formed in my eyes at the thought of telling my mother that her son-in-law had been killed.

Molly put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "If you ever need anything," she began, "just let us know."

I offered her a small smile, "Thanks, Molly." She smiled back at me, and I turned back out the corridor. I took one last passing glance at the Great Hall, where I knew Remus now lay.

"Good-bye," I said one last time before heading out of the castle and Disapparating out of Hogsmeade.

-oOoOoO-

I landed on the front steps of my mother's house, and I took one tired step toward the door. I reached my hand up to the door, but paused just before it touched the dark wood. I breathed a deep, slow breath, mentally and physically preparing myself for the questions that I would surely have to answer. I knocked twice on the door.

Within an instant, my mother was in the entry, thrusting the door open and pulling me into a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you," she cried into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly.

"It's okay," I told her. "I'm alright."

She released me and looked me up and down. Her eyes stopped once she reached my head. "What happened to you?" she asked, horrified, reaching into her robes and pulling out her wand. She waved it above my head, healing the large cut on my forehead. She then pulled me by the hand and into the kitchen. "You're covered in blood," she fussed, reaching for a cloth.

"Mum," I told her, "I'm fine."

She handed me the cloth, and I proceeded to wipe the dirt and blood from my face. When she was satisfied, she looked around, as though she had finally noticed that something was missing.

"Where's Remus?" There it was. That one question that I had been dreading since I first found him one the grounds. That one question that made my stomach twist and turn. The one question that made tears form at the corners of my eyes. I pushed the tears back; I had done enough crying for today, and I needed to be strong for my mother.

"Um," I began thickly, trying to come up with the best phrasing, "he's not coming back." Mum looked confused, and I knew I would have to continue. "He, um, well, he…" I trailed off as the memory of him lying on the ground came flooding back and caused a tear to stream down my face. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I found him on the grounds," I began. "I'd lost my wand, and there was nothing I could do," I finished wetly as realization sparked in my mother's eyes.

Her eyes filled with tears, and she pulled me into a warm embrace. "Oh, Dora," she cried. I hugged her back, allowing her warmth to comfort me.

Suddenly, a cry echoed from the next room. My mother released me and headed into the sitting room. I followed her, watching her lift a tiny baby out of a bassinet. She cradled him in her arms, and I moved over to them, moving a wrinkle of blankets out of the way to get a better view of his face.

He looked just like his father, I thought. His nose perked up just a bit at the tip, just like Remus' had. His eyes were a shimmering shade of blue, and his sandy brown hair shone in the reflection of the early morning sunlight. I smiled slightly.

Mum looked to me with wet eyes, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

I yawned widely. "You should get some rest," Mum advised after a few moments. "I can take care of Teddy while you get some sleep."

I sighed deeply. "Thanks, Mum." I slowly and tiredly made my way up the stairs. I decided it was best to take a shower to scrub off some of the dirt and grime before I went to sleep.

I made my way into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt wonderfully therapeutic as it hit my sore body. I scrubbed the dirt and dust from my arms and legs as though I was trying to wash away everything that had happened last night. _It's going to be okay_, I told myself for what had to be the hundredth time that day. _You'll figure something out. It'll be okay_. After washing the dust and rubble from my hair, I stepped out of the shower, dried myself off and headed into my mum's room. I rummaged through her dresser for several minutes, searching for something clean to wear. I pulled out one of my dad's t-shirts with a pang. Everyone was gone now. It was just me, Mum, and the practically newborn baby that was downstairs in the bassinet. I re-folded the t-shirt and settled on one of my mum's old nightgowns. It was hideous: pink floral print and everything, but I was too exhausted to be picky.

I sluggishly headed across the hall and into the spare bedroom. I pulled back the sheets and climbed underneath them, praying for sleep to find me quickly. I was sorely disappointed. The bed felt cold now without someone to warm the other side. It was empty and lonely now. I had grown accustomed to sleeping on the far side of the bed, for Remus usually spread out around the entire bed when he slept. Now I felt like the bed was far too large for just me. I turned over and arranged the extra pillows in a line lengthwise down the bed, hoping it would form a suitable substitute. I tossed and turned, but nothing felt right.

I tried to sleep, tried to shut my eyes and let sleep overcome me, but every time I closed my eyes, visions of the battle haunted my memory. Now matter how much exhaustion clung to my eyelids, all I could see was Remus lying on the grounds among the mangled fence and tangled weeds. I could have done something. I could have saved him. But I'd made a mistake, and he was dead because of it. The room felt so empty.

_**So there's another chapter! I know it was really sad, but I promise that this story will not be all doom and gloom. Please leave me a Review with your thoughts! They brighten my entire day :)**_

_**On another note, a few people have asked about my other story "The Thing With Feathers". I'm in the process of re-writing and editing parts of it, so hopefully it'll be done soon, and I'll be able to start updating again. Sorry for the long wait!**_

_**Also, (I promise I'm almost done), but I have big tests coming up, so I'm really sorry if it takes me a couple weeks to update. I just wanted to give y'all a heads up.**_

_**Anyways, thanks again for reading! Don't forget to Review, please!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Planning

PLANNING

_**Hi again everyone! I'm so sorry that it's taken me such a long time to update. I had a few big tests and then some school stuff, so writing became a little difficult. Sorry! Also, I went back and realized that I got a bit melodramatic with the first couple chapters, so I tried to lighten this one up a bit. I hope you like it :)**_

I awoke the next morning feeling as though my blankets were trying to strangle me. The sheets had wrapped themselves firmly around my torso and legs, binding my arms to my sides and rendering my feet immobile. I sighed to myself and began to twist and contort my body in order to free my limbs. Contrary to my clumsy waking hours, I was usually a very peaceful sleeper, often falling asleep and waking up in the same position. I attributed my new sleeping habit to stress from the previous day's events, resolving that I would soon "grow out of it" or else grow accustomed to early morning battles with quilts.

I clumsily unwound myself from my chrysalis of sheets and noticed a pile of neatly folded clothes draped over the nearby armchair. I smiled slightly to myself. Good old Mum. It was nice to be with her now. Remus and I had stayed with her for several days when we got the news about Dad, and I think that helped her cope a bit. Now I was in her shoes, and I was grateful for the company; I shuddered to think how much more difficult this whole ordeal would be if I didn't have someone with me.

I got changed into the clothes Mum had provided, and I made my way downstairs into the kitchen, the heavy smell of freshly cooked bacon filling my nostrils. I found Mum hunched over the stove as steam rose up in front of her and sizzling sounds resonated from the pan.

"Smells great," I mused as I entered the kitchen. Mum whirled around to face me.

"Oh good you're awake," she enthused, wiping off her hands with a towel and motioning toward the pans with her wand. Spatulas continued flipping the bacon and eggs into the air as Mum wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "Did you sleep alright?"

"It was okay," I responded, hugging her tightly. "It felt good to sleep."

"I'm glad," Mum answered with a smile. "I was beginning to get worried when you slept all through yesterday, but I figured it was best to let you sleep it all off," she continued. "You really looked awful when you came in."

"Wait," I started, ignoring her second comment, "I slept all yesterday and through the night?"

Mum nodded. "You were _really _tired."

I was completely astonished at my having slept for almost twenty-four hours. I normally slept late, but the last several years of war combined with my Auror training had taught me to be a very light sleeper. Now I felt like I'd slept like a rock—heavily and wholly.

"You should have woken me up," I scolded lightheartedly as I began to make a bottle for Teddy. "I could've helped you take care of things."

Mum waved me off, "It's alright," she dismissed as bacon and eggs piled themselves up on a plate. "I didn't mind."

"Still," I continued, testing the formula temperature on my wrist, "you shouldn't have had to be by yourself yesterday."

Mum brought the plate of food over to the table and filled two glasses with orange juice while I picked Teddy up from his bassinet and began feeding him his breakfast. "Dora, honestly," Mum returned as she began to place strips of bacon onto her plate, "it was fine. I was glad you got your rest. Besides, it gave me time to bond with my grandson," she added with a smile, ruffling Teddy's small tuft of hair.

I smiled back at her and awkwardly grabbed a strip of bacon while trying to balance the tiny baby in my arms. "So do you know when the Ministry will be calling you back?" Mum asked conversationally.

I swallowed hard on my mouthful of bacon and sighed. "Not yet. I still have a couple weeks of maternity leave, but I doubt that they'll really let me keep it," I mused. "With everything that's happened I bet that Aurors are spread pretty thin."

"When will you know?"

"They'll probably send me an owl within the next couple of days," I responded quietly. I hadn't noticed Mum gazing at me with a concerned expression.

"Are you ready to go back?" she asked pointedly.

"I don't know," I said more to myself than to her. In truth, I really had no idea what I was going to do. On the one hand, I had a secure job at the Ministry, and now that job was in demand. I would have a steady income that would allow me to be self-sufficient until I figured out what to do next. On the other hand, I was a single-mum now. Remus was gone, and he wasn't coming back; I'd accepted that, but that meant that now I was left alone to care for a child that was barely one month old. I knew that I wanted to have the means to care for him on my own—he was my child and therefore my responsibility—but was my job as an Auror really the way I wanted to go about it? True, I would make money, but was that worth having to leave at a moment's notice and not knowing if I would come back? I knew that if Teddy at least had me to care for him, I would be able to tell him about his father, and Remus could then be a part of his son's life. I wouldn't be able to stand it if Teddy lost me too. But then again, what would I do about money? All these thoughts began whirling around my head, making me dizzy.

"You know there's something else we need to talk about," Mum told me, dragging me out of my reverie. It took me a moment to realize what she was referring to. "We don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to," she defended as I placed Teddy back in his bassinet. I knew what she was talking about now, and I took a deep breath and turned back to her.

"No, you're right," I responded. "It's probably a good idea to have everything worked out now."

Mum conjured a notebook and quill and began scribbling something on the paper. "Do you have a place in mind?" she asked. "Somewhere you think he would have wanted it to be?"

Immediately, the image of a small, historic church appeared in my mind's eye. We'd been married there. It was a beautiful church, full of stained glass windows and ornate woodwork. Remus had said that his parents had been married there in the 50's, and when they'd died in his seventh year at Hogwarts, he'd insisted that their funerals be held there as well. They were even buried in the cemetery just beyond the back doors. Therefore, it came as no surprise to me when Remus had requested it to be the location for our wedding. I think he wanted his parents to be there in some way. Now, it seemed only fitting that we hold one last ceremony to remember Remus' life in the place where generations of his family had come together through both good and bad times.

"I know a place," I told Mum. "I can see if they have any space for the funeral."

Mum continued scribbling away on the parchment. "There's also the matter of who will speak," she added.

"Well," I began a bit distractedly, "I'm sure Harry will want to say something. He always said Remus was his favorite teacher." I watched Mum scrawl Harry's name in the notebook. "Then maybe McGonagall would say something about him as a student. I think they got along well."

"What about you?" Mum asked, peering over her notebook.

"Me?" I repeated in dsibelief.

"Well, you knew him better than anyone," she reasoned. "And everyone there will want to hear what he was like from the people that knew him best."

I hung my head. I'd been through this process far too many times within the past year. First, I'd attended Dumbledore's funeral last summer. Then, I'd spoken at Mad-Eye's funeral in August, and six months later, I'd made a speech at my dad's funeral. I didn't know if I would be able to handle speaking at my husband's funeral too.

"I don't know," I responded quietly, not making eye contact.

Mum gave me a sympathetic look. "Just think about it, okay." I nodded.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and I rose to answer it. I found Kingsley standing on the doorstep. He looked tired; his normally perfect posture was now slouched, and his robes were askew.

"Kingsley," I enthused, happy to see someone I recognized.

"Tonks," he returned with a nod. "I was hoping I could speak with you for a few moments."

"Of course," I answered, opening the door wider to allow him entry, "come in."

I led him into the sitting room. "Good morning, Andromeda," he said with a wave to Mum. He sat down on the sofa, and I sat in the armchair across from him.

"Oh, hello, Kingsley," Mum responded from the kitchen. Within moments, she was visible in the sitting room. "Can I get you something? Coffee? Tea?"

"Oh no thank you," Kingsley replied. "I really can't stay long."

A worried look appeared on my mother's face. "Is everything alright?"

Kingsley flashed her a reassuring smile. "Everything's fine," he answered, "I was just hoping to get a few moment's to talk to Tonks before I had to go back to the Ministry."

Mum seemed satisfied with his answer, and left with a nod.

Kingsley turned back to me and gave me a knowing look, letting me know instantly that everything was not alright, as he'd told my mother it was.

"What's wrong?" I started.

"Well, first off," he began, "the Auror office is willing to extend your leave if you would like," he informed. "Only if you want it, of course, but you will be paid for personal time off."

I was slightly taken aback by his response. "Oh, well thank you," I stammered. "But why would they—"

"I thought you would like a little extra time with your family," he told me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Kingsley."

"No problem," he returned before straightening up again. "There is one other thing," he continued.

"What is it?"

"Keep in mind that we're still working on this, and circumstances may change," he warned. I nodded, now a bit apprehensive as to what I was about to hear. Kingsley took a deep breath before continuing. "We don't know where Remus is."

It felt like my brain had stopped functioning. At first, the words had no meaning to me. How could they not know where Remus was? I'd seen him in the Great Hall with the others. As the meaning of Kingsley's words started to settle in, anger started rising inside me.

"What do you mean 'you don't know where he is'?" I asked angrily. "How could you lose him? He was in the Great Hall! I saw him there! You can't just _lose _him" I spat. "I _know _he was there! I was with him when he—" I broke off, unable to finish the sentence as tears of anger mixed with sadness began to form in my eyes. I covered my face with my hands.

Kingsley put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, prompting to look up to him again. "I'm so sorry," he apologized, and I could see that his eyes were shiny as well. "I promise you that we're doing everything we can to find him."

I nodded as tears started to stream down my face and into my lap. Kingsley wrapped me in a tight hug. "We're going to find him," I heard his deep voice echo in his chest. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I hoped with everything I had that he was right.

_**I know that things kind of took a turn at the end there, and I'm sorry for that. I promise that happy times are coming!**_

_**I hope that you liked this chapter. I'm so sorry again for the really long wait! Don't forget to Review, please! They make my day happier :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Moving On

MOVING ON

_**Hi again, everyone! Here's another chapter. I hope you like it, and don't forget to Review at the end, please!**_

Several days had passed, and there was still no word from the Ministry about Remus' possible whereabouts. I'd told Mum what had happened, and while I knew we probably were not the only ones in this situation, I couldn't help but feel a slight doubt that the Ministry would ever find him. For the time being, we were doing the only thing we could do: preparing for the worst but hoping for the best.

Teddy and I had moved back into the small house Remus and I had shared. It was a tiny one-bedroom house consisting of nothing else but a kitchen, a simple bathroom, and a small seating area, but it would be enough for now until Teddy got a bit bigger.

I missed Mum's company with my only other companion now being a four-week-old newborn, but I didn't want to stay with her forever. Out of everything that was uncertain about this whole ordeal, I knew one thing—I was not going to rely on other people for financial or child support. Remus was _my _husband, and Teddy was _my _son. Therefore, I believed that it was my responsibility to take care of everything that Remus left behind and everything that Teddy would need. I knew that I would need help, of course. I was only twenty-four and by no means ready to be a single mum, but I wanted to feel self-sufficient and not like I was relying on other people to support me and my child.

As the days turned to a week, Mum and I started to accept that finding my husband's lost body probably was not at the top of the Ministry's long list of priorities. We knew that no matter what, we were going to have a funeral, and despite the fact that we still had no body, we decided it was best to move forward with the ceremony.

I'd owled the church, and they said that there was an opening on the fifteenth of May. I also knew where Remus would have wanted to be buried and figured that the best we could do for now was to erect a headstone for him, resolving that if his body was ever found, we would know where to bury it.

The fifteenth left us about five days to get the ceremony together. I knew that it wasn't a lot of time, but Remus wouldn't have wanted anything big. He was always a rather understated person, so I thought the nature of his funeral suited him quite well. The date also allowed us time to go to Fred's funeral on the twelfth.

Molly and Arthur had been meticulously planning their son's funeral for several days. It seemed a bit odd, I thought. Just months before, they had been filled with excitement about planning Bill's impending wedding. Now, their house had an eerie edge to it as they scheduled one last ceremony to remember Fred. Something inside me told me that life at the Burrow would never be the same.

I'd worked out who would be speaking at Remus' funeral. Harry had agreed to write a speech; Neville had volunteered to say something; McGonagall would be telling about Remus as a student and coworker; and I had decided to speak as well. I knew that it wouldn't be anything extravagant, but it would be enough.

-oOoOoO-

I awoke on the morning of May twelfth to a bright and cheery spring morning. I couldn't help but smile as bright yellow light poured through the window next to the bed. _Just like Fred_, I thought as I pulled Teddy out of the bassinet and began making a bottle for him in the kitchen.

I fed Teddy his breakfast before putting him back to bed and making myself some toast. I loved toast. I was never a very accomplished cook. Mum actually never allowed me in the kitchen after one incident when I was fifteen (I'd put the wrong "Instant Cooking" potion in the cake batter, making it explode in quite a mess), so toast was usually a fairly safe and harmless alternative.

I finished my breakfast and headed back into my room. I laid out some black robes onto the bed, and once I'd assured myself that Teddy would be alright for a few minutes while I showered, I made my way into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

I knew that today was going to be hard, but I was trying not to think about it too much. Fred was always so happy; he wouldn't have wanted his funeral to be a sad time. In fact, he probably would have been happy if there was some intense pranking today. I smiled at that thought as I dressed and magically dried my mousy brown hair. I picked up a slightly fussy Teddy and began dressing him in more appropriate clothes. He cried quietly as I pulled his arm through one of the holes in his shirt but was nearly asleep again by the time I had finished.

Once I was certain that everything was ready, I picked up Teddy and grabbed my wand and a pinch of Floo Powder. I crouched my way into the fireplace calling "The Burrow" clearly as I threw the Powder down onto the grate. Emerald green flames rose from the ashes and enveloped both me and Teddy, pulling us towards the funeral site.

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry that it's mostly filler, but I wanted to dedicate an entire chapter to Fred's funeral. I have ideas, so hopefully I'll be able to post it soon (I want to get it written down before I forget, so maybe it'll be up later today!) **_

_**Anyways, thanks a bunch for reading! Don't forget to Review, please :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Remembering Fred

REMEMBERING FRED

_**Hi again everyone. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I've spent the past week watching eight preschoolers for almost four hours, and while they're adorable, they're also really tiring. So between watching children and sleeping, I had little time to write. Anyways, I'm back now (at least for a week) until I have to help out at another summer camp, so I thought I would post a chapter. I hope you like it. Don't forget to Review, please!**_

Teddy and I appeared in the sitting room fireplace at the Burrow. There were pictures of Fred everywhere. There was one on the side table of him and George setting off multicolored fireworks in the back yard. The fireworks whizzed through the air again and again as Fred and George laughed and gazed up at their handiwork. More photographs lined the walls and tables. There were some baby pictures, some of him at Hogwarts, and many of him pulling pranks. The photos weren't overpowering or overly done, but guests definitely got a sense of who Fred was and his passions both for pranking and for his family.

I stepped out of the fireplace and into the house. I was greeted by a nervous-looking Molly. She was keeping a strong front, but I could tell that she was about to come apart at the seams. I couldn't blame her, for I'd been feeling the same thing for the past several days. She wrapped her arms tightly around me in welcome.

"Thank you for coming," she greeted as she released me.

"I wouldn't have missed it," I returned with a comforting smile. "Everything looks beautiful," I enthused. I could see out the back window that a large tent had been set up outside. There were several chairs set up in rows along with a podium at the front. A large screen behind the podium played a slideshow of images that ranged from Fred's childhood to his days at WWW. On either side of the screen, large arrangements of flowers were placed on the floor, rounding out the decorations.

"Thanks," Molly returned as Arthur came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We should get started soon," he advised. Molly took a deep breath and nodded.

All the guests filed into the tent, and I got a better look at who was attending. I saw Harry and Hermione sit together at the end of the second row. Lee Jordan sat in the front next to George and the rest of the Weasley family. I even saw Professor McGonagall take a seat in the back.

I met my mother in one of the center rows and sat down just as the ceremony began. Arthur got up first and stood at the podium.

"I want to thank all of you for coming here today," he began. "I know that it would have meant the world to Fred to see all of his friends and family gathered here to celebrate his life," he continued with a sad smile. "I think that we all know and can agree that Fred was not a typical child. While all the other kids were asking their parents for money for candy, he and George would always ask Molly and me if they could buy some potion no one had ever heard the name of, and whenever Molly and I would ask what the potion was for, he and George would just glance at us with their best angelic faces and reply, 'Nothing'," that earned several chuckles from the guests.

"I suppose you could say that Fred was always destined to be a prankster, but he wasn't a troublesome boy. He was actually very well-behaved until you put something as simple as baby food in front of him. To this day I can still remember him somehow grabbing Ron's baby bottle off the counter and squirting milk all over the kitchen.

"He was always terribly funny and good at pranking, as I'm sure many of his friends and, perhaps even more so, his teachers will remember, but he always knew when it was time to work hard. He was brave and strong, and he never lost his sense of humor along the way. I know we'll all miss him, but I hope that we can keep his sense of fun and hard work alive," I could hear Arthur's voice become thick, and I knew that his eyes threatened to leak tears. "He was a great son, friend, and prankster, and we'll never forget him."

With that, Arthur stepped down, and George walked up to the front, a speech clutched in his hand.

"When Mum and Dad asked me if I wanted to speak today, I wasn't really sure what I would talk about. How do you describe someone that was your brother, your best friend, and almost part of your identity? We were a package deal. We were always _Fred_ and George. Now I had to learn to be just George.

"When people ask me what made Fred and me so close, I don't tell them that it's because we're brothers or because we're the same age or even because we both love pranking. We were just close. There was really no other way to describe it than that. We had been around each other for so long, we could almost hear each other's thoughts. I know that twin telepathy sounds cliché, but it really exists. When we would come up with a prank, we always had the same idea, and we always knew exactly what we had to do to execute it. And when someone would ask us what we were up to, we always came up with matching excuses," laughs resonated through the crowd. "We were a good team, and things just seemed right between us.

"Don't get me wrong; we had some pretty big fights. I'm pretty sure that the fight over which Exploding Powder should be used in our latest edition of fireworks will be legendary within the Weasley family for generations to come," I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth at that story, "but we always made up in the end.

"When I think about Fred's life now, it's not the fact of how short it was that sticks out most to me, it's not the hundreds of pranks or the hours we spent together. I think that what I'll always remember most about Fred is the relationship we had. I know that something like that doesn't come along every day, and I was glad that I was able to have a piece of it, even if it was only for a short time."

I could see tears start to fall down George's face. He tried to wipe them away, but his sniffles gave him away. I could feel tears start to form in the corners of my eyes as I watched him attempt to finish his speech.

"Fred wasn't just my brother, my best friend, and my partner in crime," George continued wetly, "he was my other half. I don't know what it's going to be like spending the rest of my life without him; he's been by my side since before I can remember, but I'll do my best to make him proud. After all," he said as fresh tears fell down his face, "the ones that love us never really leave us. We'll all have Fred's memory, and I'll always have that connection to him that no one, not even I, can explain. I love you, Fred. I always have, and I always will."

_**Sorry for ending things a bit abruptly, but I really wanted to have a chapter specifically for speeches. I'll hopefully have more up soon!**_

_**On another note, for those of you who don't know, I'm writing a Remus/Tonks story called "The Thing With Feathers" (feel free to check it out under my profile if you want). Since I think that both of these stories will be longer and a little more time consuming, I'm going to alternate my updates, so my next update will be on that story, and then I'll update this one again. I just thought I'd give you a heads up in case it takes me longer than I intended to get another chapter up!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave me a Review with your thoughts!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking Apart Stone

BREAKING APART STONE

_**Hi again everyone! Here's another chapter. I hope you like it, and don't forget to Review at the end, please!**_

The remainder of Fred's ceremony was beautiful. Several of his friends including Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, and Angelina Johnson, all of whom I hadn't seen since my seventh year at Hogwarts, approached the podium and spoke about Fred as a student and friend. Bill spoke about many of the photographs that were on display, providing small anecdotes into lesser known aspects of Fred's life.

It certainly was a day that every guest would remember, and I felt that Fred's memory would stick with me as I headed into preparations for Remus' funeral.

Remus' funeral was scheduled for three days after Fred's, leaving me little time to finalize plans. Professor McGonagall, Harry, and Neville had all assured me that their speeches were written and that they were prepared to give them at the ceremony. The only piece missing was _my_ speech.

"I just can't think of what to say," I groaned as I threw a crumpled piece of parchment on the ground. It was the night before the funeral, and I still had yet to write my contribution to the ceremony.

"You'll think of something," Mum assured, rounding the corner and passing me a cup of tea. Teddy and I were staying with her that night so that we could head over to the church early the next day to ensure that everything would run smoothly.

"I feel awful, Mum," I admitted. "How is it that two former students and a coworker can write a commemorative speech for Remus, but his wife can't?"

Mum sighed and sat down next to me at the kitchen table. "Sometimes it's hardest to talk about the people we know and love best," she advised, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You're so overcome by emotions when you think about them, it's hard to focus it all."

I said nothing. Instead, I gazed down at the blank piece of paper in front of me. She was right. Remus was kind, loving, brilliant, caring, noble, and so many more things that I didn't even know how to describe them. How was I going to fit it all into one simple speech? One speech didn't seem sufficient to encapsulate the man that I had come to know, love, and experience life with, even if it was only for a short time.

It suddenly felt like a large cotton ball had lodged itself in my throat. Remus deserved so much more than one simple speech. I had more to say about him than that, but I had no idea how to say it. I wanted so badly to do his memory proud, to give everyone a glimpse of who Remus was, but there was so much to say about him that I didn't know how to say it in a way that would do him justice. The thought brought tears to my eyes.

Mum noticed the tears starting to well in my eyes, and she pulled me to her chest, stroking my hair like she would when I was a child.

"I miss him, Mum," I muffled into her chest.

She patted my back comfortingly. "I know, sweetie," she consoled, allowing me to sob into her shirt.

She gave me one consoling squeeze before I pulled away, my eyes wet and red.

"Dora," Mum began sympathetically, "if it's too much for you to give the speech, you don't have to," she told me with an understanding look in her eyes. "I'm sure everyone will understand if you're not feeling up to it yet," she added. "You're not made of stone. You're _allowed_ to feel upset."

I shook my head, "No, I want to do it," I assured, trying to dry my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. "I want everyone there to know exactly who Remus was," I continued wetly. "I don't know how I'm going to do that, yet, but…." I broke off, glancing back down at the empty page.

Mum kissed my forehead. "Just know that he'll be proud of you no matter what," she said in barely a whisper.

I smiled. Suddenly, the task of writing a speech for Remus didn't seem as daunting.

_**Sorry that this chapter was mostly filler, but I liked the Andromeda/Tonks mother/daughter moment :) Let me know what you thought in a Review!**_


End file.
